Malos perdedores
by Affy black
Summary: Rose ha aprendido del mejor y James tiene un talento innato que nadie negaría. Ninguno quiere ser el perdedor y la tensión comienza a subir cada vez más en la habitación. Advertencia: Incesto.
**Título:** Malos perdedores.

 **Summary:** Rose ha aprendido del mejor y James tiene un talento innato que nadie negaría. Ninguno quiere ser el perdedor y la tensión comienza a subir cada vez más en la habitación.

 **Disclaimer** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** INCESTO

* * *

—James, termina con eso de una vez. —pide Rose mientras rueda los ojos.

James voltea a verla y se da cuenta que su prima tiene el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, no le quita los ojos de encima y él por primera vez se siente ligeramente arrepentido de ser el causante de tan fea expresión en ese tan bonito rostro.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Rosie. —finalmente responde con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

La chica gruñe en voz alta y piensa que es una verdadera sorpresa que a sus dieciséis años de vida haya tenido la fuerza suficiente para no matar aún a James Sirius Potter mientras duerme, después de todo éste es el chico más inmaduro, molesto y desafiante que ha conocido.

—Estás haciendo un ruido horrendo con ese aparato tuyo del infierno. —se queja la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esto Rosie, es una guitarra. —responde James. —Y me sorprende que siendo la sabelotodo insufrible que eres no sepas algo tan simple.

— ¡Claro que sé su nombre, animal! Después de todo fue mi madre quien pensó que sería un gran regalo para ti. —chilla la chica. —Ahora córtala o al menos sal de la habitación y déjame estudiar tranquila.

James suspira. —En la sala lo enanos están haciendo un fuerte. En mi habitación Albus y Hugo se han quedado dormidos y en el patio están jugando Quidditch. —se queja el moreno joven. —Lily ha dicho que podía tocar en su habitación, es el único bendito lugar en toda la Madriguera que no es un caos.

Rose gruñe una vez más.

—Lo sé, es por eso que estoy terminando mis deberes aquí.

—Son vacaciones, Rosie.

—Las cuales deberían servir para tomarme un descanso de ti, si me preguntas.

James suelta una carcajada burlona y Rose rueda los ojos y se pone de pie finalmente.

—Un juego de ajedrez mágico, tú y yo ahora mismo, el perdedor se larga de aquí y no vuelve a molestar al ganador en lo que resta de las vacaciones.

Potter observa a su contrincante. Rose es de las pocas chicas que no es una cabeza más baja que él así que puede perfectamente mirarla a los ojos mientras su postura retadora le incita a darle una jalada de cabello. Rose tiene la nariz elevada y los labios rosas fruncidos pero aun así luce como la más hermosa de las flores del jardín. James adora hacerla enojar porque esa expresión en esos bonitos ojos azules no tiene comparación.

—Vamos Rose, tú sabes que nunca termina bien.

Ella asiente. Ron, su padre y el indiscutible campeón del ajedrez mágico de los Weasley, le ha enseñado a jugar y la ha vuelto su heredera al trono desde que la chica apenas podía hablar, sin embargo James también es bueno y nadie sabe cómo ni porqué sin siquiera practicar o aprender las reglas del juego minuciosamente sus habilidades para el mismo se han ido perfeccionando cada vez más con el tiempo. Es él el único de los chicos Weasley que ha podido ganarle a Rose en su zona de confort.

Cuando eran más pequeños Rose le retaba seguido, sin embargo siempre terminaban gritándose, golpeándose o hasta hechizándose en el peor de los casos. Llegó un punto en el que Harry, Ron, e incluso la directora McGonagall les prohibieron enfrentarse el uno al otro hasta que tuvieran la madurez necesaria para ser contrincantes dignos.

—Vamos, ya no somos niños James, podemos tener un juego limpio y estoy segura que con los años te has vuelto un mejor perdedor.

Él resopla. —Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, querida prima.

Rose saca su tablero de debajo de la cama y acomoda las piezas de la manera que su padre le enseñó a hacer desde pequeña. James observa con un deje de superioridad en su cara, sin embargo Rose también es una chica segura y no está dispuesta a perder… mucho menos frente al idiota de su primo, quien desde que ha crecido también ha desarrollado más y más su arrogancia.

A la pelirroja esto no le sorprende, desde niño James se supo el mejor en muchas cosas sin siquiera esforzarse; todo se afinó desde que entró a Hogwarts y no sólo por el apellido sino porque había sido evidente que James tenía derecho a ser aunque sea un poco arrogante dada su buena fortuna.

Y para colmo la vida le había dado también la belleza suficiente para hacer que todas las chicas de Gryffindor soñaran despiertas con él.

Rose no iba a dejarle ganar.

—Buena suerte, Rosie.

—Que gane el mejor.

La contienda dio inició y casi inmediatamente ambos chicos se olvidaron de la amabilidad y la cortesía y en su mirada una llamarada de intenso deseo les invadió. Ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer, Rose quería hacer que James se tragase toda esa arrogancia y James quería demostrarle a Rose que podía ser mucho mejor que ella en su propio juego. Peones, caballos, torres y alfiles se movían en todas direcciones y una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer la frente de la chica quien rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta buscando mayor concentración.

Sin embargo esa simple e inocente acción despertó la atención del moreno de inmediato.

La chaqueta hábilmente había cubierto el cuerpo de su prima y ahora sin ella James podía ver en libertad esos hombros surcados de pecas, esos brazos delgados y blancos, ese cuello largo como de cisne y finalmente un escote que dejaba entrever que en Rose los años habían dado los mejores frutos. Aquella nada se parecía a la inocente y tímida chica que se duchaba con ellos a los tres años.

Aquella era una mujer hecha y derecha y James había encontrado el peor momento para darse cuenta de ello.

—Jaque.

La distracción que habían ocasionado los atributos de la pelirroja casi le cuesta el juego, pasando por alto que su pieza principal estaba ahora en jaque. James sacudió su cabeza e intentó ignorar la cristalina gota de sudor que bajaba por la clavícula de Rose y se deslizaba entre sus pechos.

Rose notó hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su primo y enrojeció de pronto agachando la cabeza mientras que con una jugada astuta James se libró de la reina de la chica y volvió a la batalla. La hija de Ron y Hermione se molestó al notar esto y una oleada de determinación la invadió de pronto decidiendo usar su mayor arma a su favor.

—Hace bastante calor. —dice echándose el cabello anaranjado tras los hombros y acariciando su cuello, luego se inclina un poco tratando de distraer a James lo suficiente para ganarle. —Sólo puedo pensar en darme una ducha ahora mismo.

James se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerla sangrar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo si Rose creía ser tan astuta él iba a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Tienes razón, es insoportable.

Alzó su camiseta sobre sus brazos y la tiró al suelo en un movimiento veloz que hizo que los ojos de Rose hicieran bizcos por la situación. Ahora era ella quien había quedado perturbada al notar el abdomen duro y los brazos marcados de James. La piel morena le había resultado terriblemente llamativa y ahora no podía despegar los ojos de ella.

Rose dijo su siguiente movimiento pero al hacerlo su voz tembló tanto que la hizo enrojecer —nuevamente.

—Debes tener demasiado calor. —menciona James apoyándose sobre sus brazos y marcando el musculo que Rose observaba en silencio. —Estás roja.

James dio su movimiento y de pronto Rose escuchó el jaque casi sin prestarle atención. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida. Se había distraído tanto que no había notado que justo ahora su rey estaba bastante desprotegido y sino hacía algo James iba a destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

—Sí, creo que necesito refrescarme un poco, espero no te moleste.

Rose estiró su mano y tomó un vaso de agua que había en la cómoda. James, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensó que ganarle a esa niña iba a ser pan comido ahora, sin embargo lo que no previo fue que Rose se mojara los dedos y comenzara a salpicarse el agua sobre sí misma.

Aquella chica era el demonio. Ahora sus rizos húmedos se pegaban a su rostro y las gotas se deslizaban por sus hombros y sus pechos haciéndole perder completamente el suelo, sin embargo nada se ponía a comparación de la blusa blanca que ahora húmeda, se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba entrever un sostén rosado.

James sudó en frío y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Ahora mismo no podía moverse, hablar o siquiera pensar claro. Ahora mismo todo era Rose y las gotas que recorrían su tersa piel.

—Jaque mate, primo.

Aquella había sido la señal, James estiró su mano y acarició su húmeda mejilla. Rose comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a sentir un extraño calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo inmoral o incorrecto de la situación James, con el torso descubierto había tirado el tablero y la había arrinconado con los ojos negros de deseo.

Rose no fue capaz de negarse cuando sus labios se unieron en un largo beso el cual les hizo sentir la más increíble electricidad desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Rose enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello y James llevó su mano al pecho que tanto le había estado torturando por casi una hora. Sentirlo, tocarlo, apretarlo, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad y no podía creer que la inocente y perfecta Rose estuviese dándole el permiso para hacerlo.

La tomó de las piernas y la levantó en el aire con una facilidad maestra. La tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la pegó contra la pared donde junto sus cuerpos lo más que pudo, la escuchó suspirar pesadamente mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor suyo. James besó su cuello y Rose lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

— ¡Rose, es hora de que salgas de ahí y dejes de hacer tantos deberes!

Escucharon de la aguda voz de Lily antes de oír tres golpeteos en la puerta. Se soltaron a la velocidad de la luz y James le asintió a la pelirroja como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

— ¡Iré en un segundo!

La chica se acomodó la ropa y él hizo lo mismo, sin embargo en sus rostros se podía ver reflejada la más grande emoción.

—Rose, yo…

—He ganado. —dice ella con la voz agitada. —Así que vas a dejar de molestarme y eso significa no hablar de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Pero…

— ¡Hicimos un trato, James!

El moreno suspira.

—Está bien. —acepta finalmente. —Después de ti, prima.

La deja pasar por la puerta y rápidamente se encuentra con Lily esperándoles ansiosa. La chica tiene una sonrisa en su cara que se esfuma al ver el aspecto de su prima mayor.

—Rose, ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?

La pelirroja enrojece hasta la raíz y se muerde el labio inferior sin saber qué responder. No necesita mirar a James para saber que éste está sonriendo con la más malévola de las sonrisas que tiene en su repertorio. Finalmente habla, o grita:

— ¡James sigue siendo un pésimo perdedor!

Dicho esto camina a grandes zancadas y se aleja de ellos con demasiada rapidez.

—Eres el peor, mira que mojar a Rose. —se queja Lily. —Seguro la has puesto de mal humor.

James se carcajea.

—Seguro que sí.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, un abrazo!

affy.


End file.
